


Homecoming

by Golbez



Series: Little Boxes [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream returns to Vos for the first time in many years. A brief study of both Starscream and Vos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an exercise in describing a city than in talking about Starscream. While I really like how the piece came out, I ended up not really describing Vos as much as I wanted to. Oh, and this is supposed to take place shortly after Starscream lost Skyfire.
> 
> There's a lot of headcanon in this particular drabble, though it's not very obvious, I should think.

The city lay before him, a network of metal laid out in the form of a grid. The first slivers of sunlight had just begun to reach its border, casting a soft orange glow over that part of the city. Starscream swooped low, diving into one of the many roads and flying under several walkways before pulling back up. The 'roads', really just the open airspace between buildings, were empty at this time, save for the few youths making their way home after a night of over-energizing. They flew low, almost to the ground.

The few walkways connecting the buildings in the city were equally empty, perhaps even more so as the handful of ground-based beings in the city had long since learned not to step outside when over-energized. A single push was all it would take for them to fall to their deaths, worse still was the considerable number of natives who found it most amusing to grab them as they flew by. Indeed, this was not a city for those incapable of flight - this was a city dominated and defined by its intimate relation with the sky.

He landed on one of the ledges protruding from a nearby building, peering through the doorway just past it. This was one of the wealthier districts, and it was likely this particular apartment he had come upon belonged to some rich family. Not that it mattered - he had no intention of staying any longer than a few cycles. He dared not stop by his old apartment, for no doubt the landlady had rented it out to some other fortunate mech.

Mechs had begun to come out, flying about and filling the sky with aircrafts of all sizes. Starscream grimaced, sitting upon the ledge and letting his feet dangle in the air. He could feel it, the city beckoning to him, to have him rejoin his fellow fliers in the air, to weave amongst them as though nothing could touch him. Once, a long time ago, Starscream might have allowed himself to do just that and to let go of his recent circumstances, but the many stellar cycles between then and now had changed him. It seemed to him though, that nothing could change this city, nothing short of an all-out attack. Many disasters had occurred here in his time away, and still, the city lived on, and still, the city continued to embrace the sky.

For a moment, Starscream truly considered joining the throng of fliers in the air. What better way to deal with his loss, to deal with the dullness of life, than to lose himself among others of his kind? Up there, among them, he would just be another mech, not Starscream the scientist. Up there, among mechs of all sorts of lifestyles, some workers, some soldiers, some office mechs.

He lingered, for just another moment, standing there upon that ledge, listening to the signs of morning life within the apartment behind him. The whirring of a mech's systems as he exited recharge, the faint thud of an energon cube carelessly dropped upon a table. Perhaps, in some other time, Starscream could have had an ordinary life, but no, instead he took off, transforming, and thus began the long flight south to Kaon, where rumours of an uprising had originated.

And not once did he look back.


End file.
